


A Call to Fight One Last Time

by HallsofStone2941



Series: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Bifur loves children, Bifur-centric, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 13 Days for 13 Dwarves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reminiscing, Some Character Backstory, Spoilers, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur has always loved children. Sometimes, the brave ones love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call to Fight One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Bifur! I promise this one's less painful than the others - a bit more peaceful, a bit more accepting. Cuz that's how Bifur roles (cue shades dropping on Bifur's head)

Large, soulful eyes stare in wonder at the intricately carved and meticulously painted dragon. Bifur watches the child fondly, any trace of a smile hidden beneath his somewhat wild black-and-silver beard. He avoids looking directly at her, knowing that his appearance may unnerve her. Soon a Dwarrowdam, who appears to be the girl's mother, comes up to the front of the stall. The child chatters excitedly, pointing to the detailed, miniaturized rendition of Smaug the Terrible. Eventually, the mother acquiesces, and raises her head to speak to Bifur, the shop keeper.

He sees her eyes flicker to his forehead, ever so briefly. Once, when he had first received the axe, such looks made him incredibly uncomfortable, to the point where he refused to go outside for many months in order to avoid the stares. Now, it is a mild annoyance, and one that, on most days, he can brush off. The other days...well, those are the bad ones, and it is best to state only that Bombur and Bofur tend to him in his room whenever said bad days come.

The Dwarrowdam asks for the price, and he replies in guttural Khuzdul, using Igleshmek to supplement his words. As the little girl reaches for the toy, he hands it to her with a wink and a sweet hidden in his palm. Pink lips open widely in that care-free, ecstatic smile only children possess, revealing several missing teeth, and Bifur grins just as broadly, not caring how feral it may look. But the girl's grin does not diminish, and her face does not contort in horror at the wild Dwarf with the hyper-realistic (and rather gruesome) toys. Bifur returns to his carving - this one of a certain, large-footed, curly-haired being - and hums happily. Perhaps he has found another friend.

He has a few of these friends: these wide-eyed, curious Dwarflings. They follow him sometimes when he goes to the fields, and he will show them how he carves, or braid their hair, or make flower crowns with them (a skill that a particularly adventurous Hobbit had taught him). The children - those that are not afraid of his looks or his axe - seem to love the time he spends with them, and the feeling is reciprocated.

Some find it strange that such a fierce warrior enjoys such things - peace and curiosity and shining, eager faces. And several arguments could be made that of course, a warrior would revel in life, given that he always faces death. But the truth is that Bifur had never intended to be a warrior. No, he has always loved children - loved teaching them and watching them, loved spinning them around until they are dizzy. They have always given him hope and life. And he had fought for them, eventually; he had suffered a grievous wound to protect the youngsters in his village so long ago, when he was not so old himself.

And he had changed. He had become...different, in a way that he could not put to words, even if anyone could understand him. He had struggled - and sometimes still does - with reality and memories, often mistaking one for the other. Sometimes he loses himself for hours, and would never recognize the passage of time if not for the hourglass or his cousins. So the strangers around him had given him a role, a part to play. He had become the dangerous warrior, an unpredictable, fierce fighter. It is in his eyes, in his demeanor, and, most prominently, displayed on his forehead for all the world to see. And many that do not know him fear him and turn their children away from him, as if he is infectious.

But he loves children. And sometimes the brave ones love him back. Fili and Kili had been the first, with that mischievous sparkle in their eyes and inquisitive tilt of their heads. Bifur had often feared that their actions would trigger something, as nearness to others usually did, but instead his "episodes" had become less frequent and less violent. Then Fili and Kili had dragged their friends along, including Ori and Gimli, and suddenly Bifur had found himself not alone anymore. It had, in many ways, been the start of a new life for him, a life that, though different, is just as wonderful as the time before his injury.

Of course, Fili and Kili had passed many years ago. Bifur visits them every day, for as long as he can. Usually he simply sits there and thinks of their friendship. On rare occasions, on bad days, he will shout at them angrily - for getting themselves killed, for leaving him alone...he had felt so alone after they had died. But eventually he had learned to thank them for the hope they had given him, so many decades ago. He can still hear their laughter, especially here, where they rest forever. Today is one of those days, and he murmurs his gratitude to them, hoping that they can hear it.

He knows that, one day, he will tell them in person. He is not rushing to it, not yet - the wonders of this world have not ceased, and the boys could do with learning some patience. But soon, he thinks. King Dain had received a message from a darkened rider not a month ago, and Gloin and Gimli have already left for Rivendell. Bifur can smell war looming on the horizon - it looks as if he will be called to fight, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't so sad, and it's a bit of a headcanon/backstory/character study. I think Bifur would be the sweetest guy - maybe not wanting kids of his own, but always great with other people's children.


End file.
